Someone To Catch You
by SpoiledLiLAmy
Summary: I really suck at summeries so I'll just say that it is a Buffy/Spike story set 20 years in the future. It is written as if s5 happened but without the whole lovesick Spike. He had not fallen for Buffy quite yet.


Title: Some One To Catch You  
Chapter 1~ The Wrong Way  
Author: SpoiledLiLAmy  
Disclaimer: I'm borrowing the Buffy gang for my own fun. None of it's mine. Though I'm seriously tempted to keep Spike and hide him in my closet but my closet is too small and everyone else will miss him. Everything belongs to Joss, Mutant Enemy, UPN, etc. The song is the property of Sublime and anyone associated with them. Again not me.  
Spoilers: This is in my own sorta timeline. Season 5 happened but........ Buffy did not die, Anya and Xander did not get engaged, and Spike did not develop his pathetic attitude and obsession with Buffy yet. Read this as though the gang accepted him and he worked as one of the scoobies.   
Distribution: Anyone can have it just lemme know where it's going.  
Rating: Ummmmm........I'm gonna say R to be safe but I guess it could be drastic PG-13 It's just got some naughty language and some sorta older kid topics. Vague enough? lol  
Dedication: To my BFF, Emily, who is one of my only buds who shares my obsession with Buffy. Thanx for agreeing with me Em.  
Authors Note: The title comes from a quote~ Falling in love is the easy part, what you need is someone to catch you.  
Feedback: PLEAZ!!!!!!!!!!!!! I absolutely love feedback it really makes me feel good. Even if you say the story is crap I mean at least it means you felt strong enough about it to write me a little note. You can put comments on the section on this site or u can email me at kittykatz2000@home.com  
  
  
Annie's 12 years old  
In 2 more she'll be a whore  
Nobody ever told her it's the wrong way  
  
Three men assembled on the sidewalk outside a sleazy rundown club. They looked totally out of place yet completely at home. Their expensive clothes differed from the raggy attire of the club's other patrons and the sleek convertible they arrived in stood out among the various rusted pick-ups and beat up cars which littered the parking lot, yet their somewhat excited anticipation and cocky expressions made them fit right in.  
  
Loud music thrummed in their ears the moment they entered the crowed building. Various smells and sights assaulted their senses with an extreme clarity. One of the men faltered as apprehension began to flood over him. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach and his cocky smile began to fade. "We're going to get caught," he said nervously. "We'll loose our jobs if anyone sees us here." "Oh for Christ's sakes Kevin quit being such a pussy!" one of his companions shot as they made their way to a small rickety table. "May as well enjoy it mate seeing as tomorrow it might not be here." The third man said with a smirk. "Stripping, though entertaining, isn't one of the more accepted jobs available today plus the place is a bleeding hotspot for demon activity." Kevin quickly scanned the room and nodded. "So what's it gonna be this time?" he asked. "I want to use those new guns that came in the other day!" The second man said eagerly. "I'm thinking more along the lines of something to blow the bloody building up in one go." The third contradicted. "Come on Pierce you chose last time and looked where that got us. Royally fucked. Explosives won't work on everything!" William Pierce winced at his friend's words. "Don't even go there Reese. I know and you know that I was not the one who got Michael killed. It was an accident none of us could have anticipated." Reese smiled weakly. "I didn't mean that man. It sounded much nicer in my head." "S'ok." Pierce said with a shrug. "I gotta go with the explosives on this one." Kevin broke in looking apologetically at Reese. "We gotta make sure we get the place completely cleared out and the only way to do that is to destroy the whole building." Reese scowled and began to drum his fingers on the table causing the whole structure to tremble. "Building's a piece of crap anyways." He muttered. "I heard they have an auction here after the show." Kevin said with some of his former enthusiasm returning. "Auction?" Spike asked with a snort. "What sort of auction would this be?" "Panties for sale!!!!" Reese called sarcastically. "Or better yet! They can sell off some of their cockroaches!" Pierce stood up on his chair and held out his hand. "Here we have a real find. Fred here has been living in one of the ladies dressing rooms for about a year now eating anything that happens to fall his way. We'll start the bidding at five dollars!" Kevin pulled his friend back down into his seat and glared at Reese who had begun to laugh loudly. "The strippers you assholes! They auction off the strippers!" He clarified. Pierce nodded, his eyes widened in surprise, "No wonder we've been assigned to this place." "You gonna make a bid?" Reese asked Kevin skeptically. "Kevin the prude is going to buy himself a stripper/hooker for a one night stand." Pierce said and began to clap. "Oh piss off!" Kevin shot but his smile ruined his effort to seem upset. "Actually I did have one in mind." He admitted. A buddy told me about her. "And which buddy was this?" Reese interrupted. "Me or Pierce?" Kevin ignored his friend and continued with his explanation, "They all call her memory because she keeps this little heart locket on at all times. She never takes it off. No one knows her real name and she doesn't really associate with any of the other girls they just know that when ever anyone asks her about the locket she says it's for her memories. She's said to be quite a looker." "Yeah but is she a good fuck?" Reese asked with a smirk. "I could use a decent lay." Pierce agreed with a sigh.  
  
Don't be afraid   
With the quickness you get laid  
For your family gets paid  
It's the wrong way  
  
The first of the strippers sidled onto the stage and the three men choked back snickers. "No wonder this place is so packed with hillbillies." Reese whispered in amusement. Pierce closed his eyes and shook his head as if to clear the disgusting picture from his head. Kevin looked in disbelief at the man at the table next to them who whistled and shouted catcalls to the woman. "My god man are you blind?" he asked when the man noticed his stare. The man got up and began to size up his opponent. From his view Kevin just looked like a scrawny little guy but anyone who knew him at all knew much better than to antagonize him. "You want to start something midget?" The man growled. "Not particularly." Kevin replied honestly. Pierce leaned over to listen to the conversation. "Don't use those big words!" he reprehended. "It's not fair to the man. Medium wage, 5 kids, and a trailer are a lot to handle! He's just trying to relax and stare at the ugly hookers here and you're ruining it for him by making him think!" The burly man trained his gaze on this new speaker. Pierce looked a little more threatening than Kevin but still not much of a challenge but he was, in fact, a much bigger problem. Most knew that William Pierce aka William the Bloody aka Spike the slayer of slayers was not someone to mess with.  
  
I gave her all that I had to give  
I'm gonna make it hard to live  
Big salty tears running down to her chin  
And it ruins up her make up I never wanted  
  
Kevin began to fidget nervously, "Uh, hey Pierce man why don't we leave the nice man alone." "Why?" Spike questioned never letting the man out of his piercing blue gaze. "I could kick the bugger's ass within seconds." "Uh yeah that's the point." Reese broke in. "We don't want to cause any more of a commotion than we have to. We'll make up for our good behavior tonight with a real show tomorrow." He hissed at Spike. Spike nodded and smiled sweetly at the man towering in front of him. "Well mate looks like there's no fighting for me tonight. Rain check though right?" Spike turned smoothly back to the table leaving the angry man to fume at his back. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Reese asked with a glare. "If you got kicked out tonight we would be sure to be noticed tomorrow. Plus.... I was looking forward to the show." "Fine fine I stopped. Just thought I'd have my own little fun." He leaned back in his chair and pulled a cigarette from the pack in his jeans.  
  
A cigarette pressed between her lips  
And I'm staring at her tits  
It's the wrong way  
  
Kevin gave a low whistle. "Wow this is quite an improvement! This must be "memory". Skinny little thing tough." Spike looked up from the spot he had been studying on the floor to glance at the stripper who had taken the stage. He took one look and crashed to the floor as he lost his balance. Reese turned and glared at Spike but held out his hand.  
  
Strong if I can but I am only a man  
So I'll take her to the can  
It's the wrong way  
  
Spike's mind was sent into a whirlwind with one glance at the girl on the stage. He didn't even notice his friend's outstretched hand until Reese kicked the overturned chair and cleared his throut. Spike grabbed Reese's hand and was embarrassed to relize that it was shaking violently. He looked back to the stage and made eye contact with the girl. Blue eyes met hazel and the air seemed to crackle with electricity. Spike's breathing became ragged and Kevin and Reese turned back to him confussion written all over their faces. Spike noticed the topless state of the stripper and turned his face to the side and his hand flew up to shield his eyes. "What the hell's your problem?" Reese asked in amazement, "The girl is gorgeous and you're disgusted by her?"   
  
The only family that she ever had  
Was her 7 horny brothers and a drunk-ass dad  
He needed money so he put her on the street   
Where everything was going fine   
Until the day she met me  
  
"Not disgusting." Spike choked out as he felt bile rise in his throut. "Anything but disgusting." He managed to sputter before pushing himself up from the table. He shoved his way to the door and out into the humid night air. He leaned over and reched in the grass at the side of the building. The entire contents of his stomach was now a bloody mess and his head was in even greater turmoil. "Buffy," he murmmered quietly as he leaned his head against the cool brick wall.  
  
Happy are you sad  
Wanna shoot your dad  
I'll do anything I can  
It's the wrong way  
  
Back inside the club similar things were happening to the girl onstage. She grabbed her top and quickly rushed into her dressing room and pulled a large sweatshirt over her nude top and uncomfortably short shorts. She then began to gag over a small metal trashcan but due to her descion to skip all three meals that day nothing came up. Hot tears corsed down her cheeks. "No no no no no no," she repeated over and over. This could not be happening to her. Not now. Not him. She wasn't ready. A large man burst into the room and grabbed her small delicate wrist in one of his callused hands. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he screamed. Buffy wiped firecrely at the tears which would not stop and tried to block out the strong scent of alchol on the man's breath. "I'm not in the auction tonight." She said, her chin high in defiance. "I'm not in it ever again." She added as an afterthought. He knew where she worked now. She could never come back. "I have to go." She said and tried to jerk her wrist free of his punishing grasp. When he refused to surrender she brought her knee up to meet his croch and watched in satisfaction as he doubled over in pain. The satisfaction was short lived and she dashed out of the room seconds later before he had time to recover.  
  
We talked all night  
Tried to make it right  
Believe me shit was tight  
It was the wrong way  
  
Spike saw a blonde head emerge from a side exit and start down the street at a fast pace. He took off after her at a jog only to see her speed up.  
  
She knew he was following her. She could have guessed that he would. She forced herself into a run in an attmpt to keep her past from catching up with her.  
  
Spike watched as she rounded a corner and fell sprawling to the ground. He dropped to her side and saw her eyes flutter shut as she dropped into unconsiousness. "Lesson the third," he said softly as he effortlessly lifted her petite form off of the ground, "Never run in high heels."  
  
So run away if you don't wanna stay  
Cauz I aint here to make ya   
Oh No  
It's up to you what you really want to do  
Spend some time in America  
Dub Style  
  
Spike stood outside the club his prescious bundle cradled against his muscular chest until Kevin and Reese filed out with the rest of the clubs occupants. "Where've you been?" Reese asked when he caught sight of Spike. "Yeah we were wondering why you rushed off like that." Kevin added "Seems as tough everyone had their money ready to bid on "memory" but she was taken off the auction so the place emptied out pretty quick. I heard the owner talking. Said she just rushed out after assaulting him. She also quit. Wonder where she went."   
  
She'll give you all that she's got to give  
But I'm gonna make it hard to lkive  
Big salty tears runnin' down to her chin  
And it smears up her makeup  
I never wanted  
  
Spike chuckled and shoved the girl in his arms at Kevin. Kevin reared back startled and watched as the small girl's head lolled back so her face was visable under the glow of a streetlight. "Holy shit!" Reese cried and scrambled back. "You killed her?!" Spike cocked his eyebrows and stared at his friend. "Well I don't know," Reese sptuuttered in answer to Spikes unspoken question, "You did react pretty violently to her." Kevin silently studied the face of the figure in his arms. "She looks so firmiliar." He whispered, his brow furrowed in concentration. "That's because she is firmilar." Spike said mysteriously, a grin spreading over his face as he took the limp girl from Kevin's grasp.  
  
So we ran away  
And I'm sorry when I say  
That to this very day  
It was the wrong way  
  
Spike climbed into the car and laid his cargo along the seats so her head was resting in his lap. The millions of braids which made up her hair hung in a kalidoscope of colors over his leather pants.  
  
She took a hike  
It don't matter if I like it or not  
Cauz she only wants it the wrong way  
  
He began to stroke the hair absently as he waited for his friends to get in the car. Reese slid into the drivers seat and glanced back to the other passengers. Seeing the expression on Spike's face he sighed. We're loosing another one he thought sadly and started the motor.  
  
I give her all that I had to giv  
She still wouldn't take it  
Oh no  
Her 2 brown eyes are leakin like herself   
And it still ruins her makeup   
I never wanted   
  
TBC.........   
  



End file.
